1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly to an integrated capacitive and resistive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The touch panels available in the market can be divided into capacitive type, resistive type, ultra-sonic type, ultra-red type and electromagnetic type touch panels, and each type of touch panel has its own advantages and disadvantages. Take the capacitive touch panel for example. Its structure for multi-point touch is simple and is suitable for mass production. However, the capacitive touch panel has poor accuracy in sensing the touch by finger, such that the capacitive touch panel is normally cooperated with a stylus. The resistive touch panel, which lacks the function of multi-point touch, is as well poor in sensitivity. Therefore, how to provide a touch panel which best meets market demands in terms of cost, efficiency, and operating convenience has become a focus to manufacturers.